


William Presumptuous Darcy

by TheGreatSporkWielder



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, This fandom has taken over my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/pseuds/TheGreatSporkWielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish I had a driver. That would be <b>awesome</b>.”<br/>(“Bing Lee and His 500 Teenage Prostitutes”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Presumptuous Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> MOAR L/D FIC. WHAT IS GOING ON?

Lizzie wasn’t looking forward to taking the bus, especially not with the clouds looming all dark and gray like they had been for the last two days, but she'd had to take her car to the shop the night before, and the mechanic had said it would take about a week for the necessary part to come in, and since those transporters from  _Star Trek_ hadn’t been invented yet, public transportation, it was. 

Lizzie opened her door and jumped as she saw a tall middle-aged man in a uniform standing on her stoop, his hand raised as though about to knock. 

“Who are you?” she asked warily, as she stepped out of her apartment and shut the door behind her. 

“My name is James, Miss Bennet,” he replied, nodding formally at her. 

“Um…hi?” Lizzie replied with a confused quirk of her lips. “And…what are you doing here, James?” 

“I’m your driver, ma'am,” he replied, gesturing behind him to the shiny black Cadillac parked at the curb. 

“My driv—“ Lizzie began, and then cut off as she realized who would have hired a driver for her. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.“Can you hold on for just a sec?” she asked as she pulled her phone out of her purse. Without waiting for James to respond, she dialed a number. 

“This is William Darcy.” 

“So, what, I have a  _driver_  now?" 

She could almost hear his brain whirring as he tried to figure out who was calling him. “Lizzie?” 

“Yes,” she replied, exasperated. “And you wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the fact that there’s a guy named James standing on my porch, telling me he’s going to haul me around in a Cadillac all day, would you?” 

“I thought—“ 

Lizzie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “No, William, you didn’t think. You just assumed that—“ 

“Lizzie, please,” he interrupted. “I wouldn’t presume to just send you a driver for no reason. Your car is in need of repairs. Please utilize James’s services until you get it back.” 

Lizzie ran a frustrated hand through her hair and gritted her teeth at his high-handed tone. “The bus is perfectly safe, you know.” 

“That’s debatable,” he replied shortly, “but regardless of its safety or lack thereof, using public transportation would take you an extra forty-five minutes to get to and from work every day.” 

“How did you even find  _out;_ my car just went to the mechanic’s  _yesterday.”_

 “You do recall that your sister is engaged to my best friend?” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, though she could feel her annoyance abating slightly. “And I told Jane, and Jane told Bing, and Bing told you, and then you, what, told your P.A. to get your poor little girlfriend some temporary wheels?” 

“Something like that, yes.” 

“Bah,” she huffed. “Figures.” 

“I don’t see what you’re so unhappy about,” he protested. “I seem to recall you mentioning once how you thought it would be, and I quote, ‘awesome’ to have your very own driver.” 

“You remember that? And here I thought  _I_ was the one who forgot nothing.” 

“I remember everything about  _you,”_ he declared, and Lizzie was glad that he wasn’t there to see her blushing, and she felt even more of her irritation fade away. 

“Besides,” he continued, “how  _else_ am I supposed to shower you with tokens of my affection? You won’t let me pay off your student loans or buy you jewelry or even get you that first edition of  _Anna Karenina_ you were so interested in when we were in New York last month.” 

“It cost  _thirty-thousand dollars,”_ Lizzie protested. 

“Need I remind you that I am disgustingly wealthy? I could buy you first editions like that for the next seventy years and still not come anywhere close to spending it all. Now, please, I’ve hired you a driver; use him.”  

 “Yes, okay, fine.” She nodded to James, who led her to the car and held open the door for her as she slid into the backseat. 

“Thank you.” 

“But  _only_ until I get my own car back, got it?” 

“Of course.” 

“Just  _ask_ first next time, okay? We did talk about this.” 

“I know, and I apologize,” he said sincerely. “It was presumptuous of me.” 

“Well, that’s your middle name, isn’t it?” Lizzie asked tartly. She was trying to retain her exasperation with him, because she really shouldn't be letting him get away with this, but she couldn’t keep it up  _and_ sink into the ridiculously cushy seat at the same time. 

“William Presumptuous Darcy, that’s me.” 

“You know, it’s a good thing you’re cute or I’d never put up with you.”   

“It’s very comforting to know you love me for more than just my riches.” 

Lizzie snorted. “More like, I love you  _in spite of_ your stupid money.” 

“And  _that_  is one of the many reasons  _I_ love  _you.”_

“What, do you have a list or something?” 

“Much like your sister’s now-unnecessary list as to Why Lizzie Bennet is Perpetually Single, it is more an ever-growing collection of reasons that I reveal whenever I deem it appropriate than an actual  _list.”_

Lizzie smiled. “And just where does ‘loves me despite my staggering wealth’ fall in this collection?” 

“Somewhere above ‘has lovely eyes’ but below ‘doesn’t hold against me the fact that I told her I loved her against my own better judgment.’” 

Lizzie could feel herself blushing again as she twisted a lock of her hair around one finger. “Well, that was only the first time. Your second time was a lot better.” 

Darcy cleared his throat. “No doubt the success of my second declaration was aided by the fact that you no longer detested me.” 

“Yeah, that definitely helped.” 

There was some murmuring as Darcy conversed with someone who’d apparently just walked into his office. “I’m sorry, Lizzie,” he said as he came back on the line. “I have to go.” 

“That’s okay,” she said. “I’ll talk to you tonight. And…thanks for the ride.” 

“Anytime. And Lizzie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

Lizzie smiled. “I love you, too, William Presumptuous Darcy.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A [ first edition ](http://www.manhattanrarebooks.com/anna.htm) of _Anna Karenina._


End file.
